stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Ridgemount
"Is that ''my yummy couture track suit?"'' "Hmm, you know it. Don't I look ''fly?"'' -Conversation between Lo and Mrs. R in her debut. 'Mrs. Ridgemount '''is the mother of Ty, Lo and George. She is currently married to Mr. Ridgemount, the owner of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. Personality When Lo throws a wild party, Mrs. Ridgemount doesn't make a big deal out of it like her husband does (although she does take the time to warn Lo that her dad was rather angry about it). She is always trying to be a cool mom and tries to help her kids. She tries to give Lo a chance to prove she is responsible by having Lo book an event, but Lo screws it up. Mrs. Ridgemount loves to shop, but prefers to go with her daughter who clearly knows more about fashion than she does. She also hates to act middle class in case the women at the yacht club find out, as revealed in "Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure". Trivia *She incorrectly pronounces "bogey" as "booger", a common golf term meaning one over par. *In the second episode, the track suit she wears is similar to that of Amy Wong's from ''Futurama. *She is voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow, who also voices Courtney on the Total Drama series and Chrissy on 6teen. *Mrs. Ridgemount's iPhone is red. *Mrs. R invites Lo, Emma, and Fin to the penthouse for a slumber party in "Slumber Party Animals". *She is seen in a bikini while holding a surfboard in "Slumber Party Animals". It is assumed that she also surfs like Lo and her friends do, although she has never been shown surfing on the show. *In some episodes, she tries to act cool by using hip-hop lingo when she speaks. *In "Surfer's Got Talent", she calls Reef, "home boy". Appearances *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High‎ *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild (does not speak) *Slumber Party Animals *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *Clinging in the Rain (does not speak) *My Fair Leslie *(500) Days of Bummer *Surfer's Got Talent (the only episode where she appears without her husband) *Groms on Strike (does not speak) Gallery Mrs. Ridgemount.jpg|Kicking back with a smoothie while talking to Lo. Mrs._Ridgemount_and_Lo.jpg|She'll stand by her daughter in times of need. Mrs. Ridgemount.png S1 E2 Lo finishes cleaning just in time.png|Mrs. Ridgemount enters the penthouse as a pig goes by. S1 E2 Mrs Ridgemount hopes Lo does not mind her borrowing it.png|Mrs. R appears wearing Lo's track suit. S1 E2 Mrs. Ridgemount asks if anyone is hungry.png|Asking if anyone's up for room service. S1 E2 Mrs. Ridgemount tells Lo "I wouldn't say that".png|Trying to warn Lo about her father's mood. S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "Fine. You've got until lunchtime to think of something".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount comes up with an idea "Why don't you let Lo try to come up with something a bit more fresh?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount says "To bring in more tourists. You don't think it's a good idea?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells them "Now, I have a salmon fishing retreat to arrange".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I'm not letting you back until I'm sure you've learned your lesson. and that's final".png S1 E8 Lo says "I know, right? I really think I'm ready to come home now".png S1 E8 Lo shows her father her 'great staff eval' she got last week.png S1 E8 Lo's mother asks Lo "But didn't you spill soup on your customer?".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount is excited "Hotdog! A better event and we're sticking it to my biggest rival! I am really impressed".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "Really? That's a very prestigious collection".png S1 E8 Lo tells her father " Dad, guess who just snagged the Vintage Surfboard Tour?".png S1 E8 Lo tells her mother "Cute, Mom".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount shows Lo her pink club covers.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount corrects Mrs. Ridgemount "A bogey, honey. Bogey".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount tells Lo she got a "booger".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount is very excited.png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "I've got to hand it to you, Lo. You pulled it off. I'm proud of you".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount High fives with Lo "High five, sister. So ill".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount tells Lo "It looks great, honey".png S1 E8 A guest walks past the surfboards saying "Wow. These are older than my dad".png S1 E8 They all tell Mrs. Ridgemount "No!".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount asks them "It's so much prettier than that old wood one, don't you think?".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount tells them "It has real diamonds in it".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount asks them "Why don't you put this one up instead?".png Drum Solo.png Moved to Penthouse.png Girls Night.png Caught.png Guys Leave.png IMG_1575.PNG IMG_1229.PNG IMG_1260.PNG Mrs._Ridgemount_-_Profile.png Category:Characters Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes Category:Adults